Seeking Solace - Ashes to Ashes
by Evil Bunnies Inc
Summary: 300 years into the future peace is shattered once more. Darkness enveloping the light of hope. Chaos. Pain. War. The Decepticons have returned with renewed vigour pushing the Autobots back in the corner of desperation as they fight to survive. Violet optics locked their sight onto a single prize, the Matrix of Leadership. Can the Autobots turn the tide of this war? (Story 1)
1. Introduction

This chapter can be ignored mostly. for this is merely the introduction of the story to bring everyone up to speed in regards of the timeline that will be in place. This is mostly an info dump where i summarise (and with a bit of tweaking to fit my AU) the entirety of the Generation 1 cartoon events, including the events in the Japanese seasons 4, 5, and 6. As well as introduce a little of my own additional details.

the main story begins in the Prolgue, if you wish to skip a head and more than welcome to flip back if any past event post 1986 movie is mentioned. there may be references from the aligned G1 story line from the covenant of Primus and some IDW comic references. but this is mostly G1 with a twist.

Now as per usual allow me to put the **Disclaimer: Transformers, the transformers franchise and its characters are the shared property of Hasbro and Takara and are being used under the creative use act. i do not place claim on the transformers nor the established characters of the canon.**

 **I do how ever own the various Original Characters that will be used in the Seeking Solace Saga, as well as the story line and i most definitely own the subgroup the Sparkmasters, they are a product of my own imagination and are not apart of the establish canon. Please do not use any of my characters, subgroups, and fictional location names without my permission.**

Please Enjoy, i know i did writing it.

* * *

 **Seeking Solace – Ashes to Ashes**

 **Introduction**

 ** _"Shadows fell on them like predators as the light went out."_**

Times had changed. For the better and for the worst. Friendships forged, allies lost, and enemies gained.

The trials toward peace continued to scar the face of hope. Struggle for survival becoming ever greater. An end to it seemed bleak. Even if for but a moment that peace can be gained, it should be fought for.

No matter how tough the task, and no matter the cost.

...And it did cost dearly.

In the year 2005, Optimus Prime had fallen.

At the energon stained hand of Megatron, the once thought invincible Prime was defeated. Before the final pulse of his spark, Optimus revealed an ancient relic of Cybertron's past, the Matrix of Leadership. With it came the prophecy of the last Prime.

"When chaos reigns, one shall rise from the ranks and light our darkest hour"

Soon after, Planet Cybertron came under attack by a planet devouring rogue world. As it were foretold, the Chaos Bringer once again rose from oblivion.

Unicron had returned.

This new menace lead the Autobots to new worlds in their attempt to escape from the pursuit of Unicron's servant, Galvatron. From planet junk to planet Quintessa, the Autobots continued with determination to not only save their friends, but their home as well.

The young and brash Hot Rod, from within the bowels of Unicron, took hold of the Matrix and released the energy within the azure crystal. Unknowingly following an agenda laid out before even the first Prime wore the mantle of leadership, Hot Rod arose from the ranks. With the whisper of a new name, the young Autobot transformed into the new Prime, banishing Unicron once more. Hopefully never to return.

For a moment, peace was won.

Cybertron was once more under Autobot control. Learning from the mistakes of the past, the revival of the war torn planet was becoming a reality. Reconstruction of the ruined cities were already underway. Iacon, the home of the Autobots was once more the central hub of their society. Light slowly began to illuminated the once dark metal world.

The Decepticons lost the edge they held for millions of years. Facing an opposition like nothing they had seen. Their ranks scattered and undisciplined throughout the galaxies. Every plan, every raid, every attack, thwarted. Galvatron, no longer the menace he once was since his servitude to the planet-eater.

For once peace was becoming more than an optimistic dream. Even when the Hate plague was released on earth through the use of the revived Optimus Prime. No human or Cybertronian was immune, Rodimus Prime having been among the first infected.

Optimus Prime, having returned to his senses, sought out the rage filled younger Prime. Using a protective coating Perceptor created and retrieved the Matrix; returning the younger leader to his previous form as Hot Rod. With the Matrix in hand, Optimus released the relic's power, curing the Hate plague and returning those infected back to normal. Yet even Optimus could not have predicted the consequences of his actions.

In 2011, without the energy of the Matrix to regulate it, the mega computer and core of Cybertron, Vector Sigma began to destabilise. Opening the planet to an invasion by the Decepticons and their Headmasters. Cybertron would not survive the imbalance of its core.

Although, even with the Autobot Headmasters and Fortress Maximus, the day could not have been won without the Matrix. To which Hot Rod and the Headmasters then scoured Earth to recover a talisman that could revitalise the Matrix and stabilise Vector Sigma once more. During the conflict, Optimus Prime once again gave his life to stop Cybertron's destruction. Once more Hot Rod takes the mantle of leadership and accepts the matrix, becoming Rodimus Prime again.

War was renewed, with Rodimus Prime in command across Cybertron and the secondary command post on planet Athenia. Ultra Magnus leading his own individual unit on Earth and operating out of Autobot City. The Decepticons were based out on planet Charr; with Six Shot leading the forces on Earth, operating out of Trypticon. Like a puppeteer in the shadows was Galvatron's secret ally; the Decepticon Headmaster leader, Scorponok, who had his own vendetta with Fortress Maximus.

When a new alloy had been discovered, named Cybertonuron; Scorponok arranged for the destruction of Cybertron itself. It was in order to keep the alloy out of the hands of the Autobots and Galvatron.

Cybertron was ultimately destroyed.

Soon after, Scorponok sought after a new power. In his attempt to harness it, he destroyed the planet Mars in the process. With a lust for power so great the large Headmaster turned his sights onto Earth, hoping to acquire the plasma energy that would be released from the result of the planet's destruction. An outcome that fortunately for the organic world had been prevented.

The battle raged on until ultimately the Autobot Headmasters, led by Fortress Maximus, were finally able to defeat the Decepticons. Foiling their plans. Saving not only Earth but the Headmaster home world of Nebulos, when it too was targeted by Scorponok's new weapon.

Several years after the defeat of Scorponok, earth had seemed to be finally free of the Cybertronian war. The Autobots settled on Earth as their central home, with Cybertron now gone. Rodimus Prime focused most of the conflict free time to establish Athenia as the secondary home world of the Autobots. But with all calm days, a storm soon came upon the horizon.

On Earth the emergence of the Decepticon Pretenders shattered the peace. Having been pursued to Earth during the Stone Age by a group of Autobots, led by Metalhawk. Adopting disguises, the Autobots took on the forms of humans while their Cybertronian forms remained hidden in subspace. They lived among humanity for millions of years, guiding the evolution of their culture and society. While the Decepticons took the forms of monstrous creatures and tormented early man as "demons".

With the return of the Decepticons, the Autobot Pretenders were forced to drop their disguise and take up arms once again. Gaining allies in three young humans, who were imbued with the power of "masterforce" and bonded with three transtectors; sent to Earth from planet Nebulos by Chromedome. The three became the Headmasters juniors. The Decepticons too recruited their own Headmaster juniors and the battles on Earth progressed.

It was then the Decepticons true objective came to light. Devil Z, an alien being that muscled his way to command the Decepticon Pretenders, sought after the Powermasters. Super powerful lifeforms that are the perfect fusion of human and Cybertronian. Able to manipulate "soul energy" an energy believed to grant life to worlds. The fight between Pretenders and Powermasters went on. Until finally using a large amount of soul energy to destroy Devil Z once and for all. With the death of Devil Z, the Powermaster bond he forged between Cybertronian and humans ceased to exist. Ginrai and the other Powermasters were permanently separated from their transtectors.

However, the transtectors, having evolved through their partnership with the humans, gained their own life. Continuing to exist as true Cybertronians, with sparks forged by their bond with humans. Having been imprinted with his human's personality, Ginrai's transtector departed for space, to pursue the surviving Decepticons and join the greater war.

In the year 2025, following the defeat of the Decepticons on Earth in the Masterforce war, the remaining Decepticons once again began attacking other worlds. To counter the threat, the Autobots and other civilisations (including humanity) formed the Galactic Peace Alliance, which strikes back against the Decepticons. Star Saber leading the Autobots on Earth stood against the threat. Aided with the help of Ginrai, the transtector whom gained his own life and took the name of his human partner.

After series of battles and the arrival of Deathsaurus' reactivated, planet destroying, fortress; the Autobots were once again faced with the ultimate fight. Deathsaurus directed the fortress onto Earth, threatening the organic world with complete annihilation. In the desperation to protect the Autobot's second home, Ginrai is killed. Only to later be reborn as Victory Leo, gaining a new ability that allowed him to combine with Star Saber to create, Victory Saber; and end the threat of Deathsaurus and his fortress.

With the Decepticon threat reduced to small skirmishes the hope for peace once again bloomed.

Years had gone by and the Decepticons refused to give up their cause for war. Their leader, Galvatron, resisting with all his might until he's won. The Autobots fought on, losing planet Athenia in a battle that turned the thriving organic world into a burning uninhabitable wasteland. The Autobots looked to Earth to be their home, welcomed by humanity. The Autobots pushed the Decepticons back, Rodimus Prime leading the defensive.

New ways to fight back continued to spark the creative talents of science. With the technology gifted from the Nebulons that allowed the Headmasters and Targetmasters to create a binary bond, opened the door for possibilities. Creating an even closer connection between Cybertronian lives to merge with organic life in a symbiotic relationship. For the Powermasters the bond was deeper, human and transtector became a single entity. That bond along with the mysterious soul energy ultimately gave the Powermaster transtectors their own life, their own spark. In the attempt to recreate the Powermaster bond a new transtector group came to be.

The Sparkmasters. The binary bond between organic life and transtector was deep, believed more so than the initial bond of the Powermasters. Human or Nebulon and transtector are one and the same. Those bonded as Sparkmaster became the transformer, giving the components life in place of a spark.

Unlike the Powermasters, there was an adverse effect that left no Sparkmaster immune. The Sparkmasters would forget they were human. Thinking themselves as Cybertronian. In the attempt to recreate soul energy infused masterforce, the bonding ended up reversed. The Cybertronian half taking over the human half.

It was quickly discovered that even when separated, the Sparkmasters were still connected to their transtectors. Giving the transtectors what Perceptor had named, _phantom sentience_. The process of supposedly lifeless components coming to life on their own. Left with the task to resist the transtectors and keeping their humanity from being overtaken, the Sparkmasters were left with even further problems while as their human or Nebulon selves. Though the occurrences of phantom sentience did not last, it earned the transtectors the nickname, Phantoms.

The first sign of this occurred when there was an altercation between a member of the Sparkmasters and a member of the Earth Defence Command. The dispute had escalated to a weapon having been drawn, emotions having run to a boiling point between the two. It was then the nearby transtector sitting idly in vehicular mode rushed into the fray. Uncontrolled and for reasons unknown, it raced towards both the Sparkmaster and EDC member. Had the Sparkmaster not of pulled the soldier away, the disagreement might have become a fatal one.

From then on, the phantom reactions had earned the Sparkmasters the reputation of being unpredictable and uncontrolled. Try as they might, their emotions would create further outbreaks. Some of the members believing in the fear and paranoia of a Phantom occurring may be partly to blame. The Sparkmasters took it upon themselves to train, not only to control their extreme emotions, but to also control their transtectors should a Phantom occurred. The training eventually succeeded in preventing further outbreaks, maybe with one or more rare instances, but the stigma remained.

The human civilians that live in the Autobot city felt the Sparkmasters were too dangerous. Rodimus Prime and his senior officers were bombarded with demands to have the transtectors dealt with. Many suggested chaining the transtectors when separated. This of course was met with anger and protest not only from the Sparkmasters but from many of the other Autobots that felt pity for the subgroup.

Angered by the demand and in a subtle protest, the Sparkmasters had chosen to rarely separate from their transtectors, for as long as they could help it. Binary bonding comes with a downside, it does not sustain organic life indefinitely, causing their actions to place both health and their life at risk. Even with the ability to consume energon when merged with their transtectors.

It hadn't taken long for the adverse effects of the binary bond to appear. The longer the Sparkmasters remained merged with their transtectors the more of their human identity ebbed away. Subtle at first, but soon it became apparent the subgroup members would forget they were originally humans or Nebulon. They would forget the need to separate from their transtectors.

Rodimus intervened before things grew worse, ordering the Sparkmasters to limit their time merged with their transtectors outside of combat. It became common from then on for the medical team to force the Sparkmasters to disengage. The subgroup would put up resistance, their stubbornness began making them a liability in battle. In many times causing the loss of a Sparkmasters life. Including at one time the life of the subgroups commander.

The young Prime was caught in a tug of war between ensuring the safety of those under his command and the politics of Earth. All the while engaged in bringing a swift end to a war and removing the threat of Galvatron once and for all.

It was then things truly changed and with it an outcome no one knew if it would be for the better...

...Or for the worst.


	2. Prologue

Thank you for continuing to read on. Forgive the death by information in the previous chapter. I tried to summarise the best I could that wasn't so droll.

As usual the **Disclaimer: Transformers, the transformers franchise and its characters are the shared property of Hasbro and Takara and are being used under the creative use act. I do not place claim on the transformers nor the established characters of the canon.**

 **I do however own the various Original Characters that will be used in the Seeking Solace Saga, as well as the story line and I most definitely own the subgroup the Sparkmasters, they are a product of my own imagination and are not a part of the establish canon. Please do not use any of my characters, subgroups, and fictional location names without my permission.** _(Basically assume any unrecognisable name, place and thing is one of mine)_

Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Seeking Solace - Ashes to Ashes**

 **Prologue**

 _ **"Nothing is more frightening than a fear you cannot name."**_

Silence draped over the barren world of Charr in a blanket. The thin and barely breathable air was still, almost as if a breath was being held in suspense. The Decepticon city fortress of Tartarus sat embraced in the shadows of a canyon. Within the central sector, a crowd had gathered. Dozens of Decepticons stood in clusters. None dared make a sound, nor even move. Risking not even to shutter an optic.

The echo of laser fire cut through the darkness as flashes of light danced across the walls of the citadel. It was a battle, one of life and death. The Decepticons stood on the side lines watching, waiting. Yet there is no cheering among the crowd. Entranced by two combatants as they squared off against one another. This was no means of entertainment. Nor that of a subordinate being put in their place. This was a challenge.

An unknown black mech, his optics glowed with an unnerving violet light, stood before his opponent. This mech came but for one thing. An army.

It was a challenge, Galvatron could not ignore.

The Decepticon leader unfortunately underestimated the strength of the other mech. Purple plating marred with scratches and dents. Even the acrid smell of burnt wiring wafted into the olfactory sense. Galvatron growled, angered, spitting out the energon that began to collect within his mouth. While he was battered from a hard fight, the stranger barely had a mark on his dark armour. It had not been long into the battle when Galvatron had lost his arm cannon. It laid several metres away the barrel having been crushed under foot and completely unusable. Losing a weapon is an embarrassment to any Decepticon and a grave mistake for the Decepticon leader. Galvatron charged at his opponent, left with the only weapon he had not been stripped of; his own hands.

The black mech seemed unimpressed by this action, barely placing any effort as he landed a solid punch to the approaching Decepticon's face. The two grappled for control of the fight. Only it seemed Galvatron was the only one putting effort into it. Again the purple mech growled, his anger rising. The stranger looked to have grown bored, as if it were all a child's game he was playing. Almost as if he was entertaining Galvatron. Though his lack of enthusiasm in the fight was a miscalculation he would later admit. Letting his guard drop for but a moment, yet long enough; grunting as Galvatron managed to connect a kick to his gut.

Galvatron gloated his small victory, having forced the other mech to his knee. The fight had not ended and to Galvatron it seemed he did not care. The black mech glared at the Decepticon, who had dared to turn his back. With arms stretched upward in victory enticing the onlookers to break their silence. The crowd responded in force, cheering for their leader.

Some of the cheering ebbed away as optics widened. One or two had tried to call out, but vocalisers locked up. No sound was made. The fight still was not over.

Galvatron's smug face contorted in pain, shock and disbelief as metal groaned and fire erupted. He was left frozen in place. The crowd was instantly silenced, as the Decepticon leader's knees buckled forcing him to the ground. Red optics flickered to black as smoke billowed from what had been his chest. No one moved. Behind the fallen Decepticon leader the unnamed mech stood; wisps of smoke trailing from the still hot barrels of the gun in hand. Violet optics burning with a dark, eerie light. "Arrogance."

No one spoke.

The black mech stepped over the smouldering corpse of the Decepticon leader. Walking through the shocked silent army. None stopped him. There was no retaliation. No avenging of Galvatron. Then the mech stopped, all optics on him. He stared back, his optics seeming to burn through the sparks of those before him. He unnerved them, unable to look directly at him, and unable to look away. Fear filtered through the crowd. His very being giving off an infectious aura of darkness and corruption. The mech eyes the army. He gave his first command.

"Bring me the Matrix."


	3. Chapter 1

**Seeking Solace - Ashes to Ashes**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **"We are spinning our own fates; good or evil, never to be undone."**_

The Decepticons once again hungered for conquest. Commanded by a new leader; an unknown mech calling himself, Kryax. Peace once again was stolen and war burned all in its path. This time, the Decepticons were playing for keeps.

The Autobots fought hard, matching force with force; but they struggled against the far more deadly Deceptions and their new lust for destruction. Their foot hold to victory slipping with every attack. Cities fell, the peace shattered, and innocent lives caught in the chaos. Humans joined the new war in full assault alongside their long-time allies, but even they could not turn the tide.

Under the reign of Kryax, the Decepticons had no order of control. Their cause was unknown. Attacks began as random, small units attacking power plants. The odd group causing disarray in human cities. The organic world became a never ending battlefield. It was clear the Autobots were losing; and Earth was paying the price.

Then what little hope there was, began to crumble.

PLANET EARTH: YEAR 2356, 3 Vorns after Unicron

The air was thick with noxious smoke, the scent burned the olfactory sense as fires ravage the area. Gunfire echoed. Screams of the dying chilled the core. Casualties were high as both blood and energon stained the ground. The sky darkened with thick clouds of ash and cinder as the sense of time seemed all but forgotten. It was chaos. It was war.

Making the mistake of being separated from the rest of the force, Rodimus Prime was in a fight for his life. Kryax striking first, disarming the Prime. His rifle sent skittering across the soil before resting only metres away. The Decepticon without hesitating fired once more, the shot meeting its target into the centre of Rodimus' chest. A melted hole where once was the proud Autobot sigil. Stumbling from the impact, Rodimus barely had a chance to fend off the Decepticon as he came charging.

The two grappled for control of the fight. Rodimus desperately resisted the overpowering strength of the black mech. The Prime could not fight the scream of pain as clawed hands pulled at the damaged plating of his chest. Rodimus tried pulling at the invasive hands. The black mech loomed over forcing the Prime to his knees. Murderous glee in Kryax' violet optics as the screech of metal tearing and groan of being forced to bend. Pain ripping through Rodimus' sensors.

Kryax leaned closer to his victim, relishing in the torture. Soon he will have his prize in hand. Toying with the Autobot's life and the promise of death. Enjoying the sweet lingering taste of prolonged agony. Kryax easily overpowering the burgundy mech, he continued tearing through the flame emblazoned playing. He was so close.

 _Close enough_ , Rodimus though. Barely able to think through the onslaught of his processor trying to control the influx of screaming data. Freeing and arm, Rodimus struck at the Decepticon. The punch was solid, all his focused strength into the action. Only, to the Prime's dismay, it was easily stopped inches from Kryax' face.

A blood lusting and gleeful smile graced the black mech's lips as the Prime once more shout in pain. Plating of his arm creaked and groaned in the crushing grip of the Decepticon. _Yes, do struggle._

Rodimus Prime yelled as metal bent and ripped away from their welding. Pain receptors burning as if aflame. The Decepticon tearing into the Prime's armour, revealing the protective casing of both the spark core and the ancient artifact. It's brilliant blue light peeking through where it could. Unable to keep speaking his anguish, the Prime struggled to remove Kryax' grip.

Kryax held his grip on the red mech's arm, reveling in the screams of tortured pain he inflicted. Amusement briefly flashed across the dark mech's features as Rodimus tried to free himself, hoping to turn the fight in his favour. The Prime's other arm fighting off as Decepticon continued to tear through his chest.

Dental plating grind as Rodimus tried biting back another yell as more armour is ripped away, wires tearing, and fuel lines severed. Metal on his restricted wrist cracking under the pressure. The exhaust piping bending under the strain. The Prime was losing, his energy leaving him as the grass beneath wilt and burned away as the corrosive energon spilled to the ground.

Balling his restricted hand into a fist, desperate determination flashing in his optics. Restrained as he was, Rodimus was not without defense. Pain raked through his processor disrupting any focus he could muster, one thought filtered through it all. _At this range I can't miss_

The barrels began to gradually glow, light building up and energy levels peaked. Then just as it could no longer be held back, it was released.

Kryax released his grip on the Prime. Barely avoiding as highly charged photon erupted from the tri barrel weapon that had only moments ago been inches from his face. The Decepticon glared as Rodimus managed to elude his demise.

For the moment...

Air intakes rattled as overheated systems fought to cool down. Forced to his knees Rodimus tried and failed to stand. Refusal to give in flashed momentarily on the Prime's features, only to lose its hold as once again his processor flared with pain. Forcing his systems to obey, Rodimus finally stood up and faced his opponent. Not taking his sight off the Decepticon the Prime backed away. Hoping to reach his rifle that laid nearby. Only a few more steps.

He never reaches it. Processor exploding in white hot agony as a tidal wave of data. His face contorted, processor barely registering the hit. Sparks scattered, and metal melted. Rodimus was thrown from his feet. Vocalizer shorted as the cry of pain reverberated through the air. Smoke and fire erupting from the Autobot's chest.

Through the blood soaked and scarred field, Kryax stalked, a mech proving to be far darker, far more deadly than Megatron ever had been. The Decepticon leader stepped closer, his violet optics blazed with a victorious glint. His still smouldering rifle once again charged to fire. "It ends."

The flame emblazoned body of the Prime laid supine. The hole in his chest sparked and smouldered, revealing the ever delicate spark core chamber. Housed within, unhindered, and flared the light of the Matrix. Rodimus Prime groaned in pain as receptors screamed as signals of intense damage relayed reports to his processor at an unending rate. Various fluids and energon spilled from severed lines. The Prime struggled to roll over, coughing up energon as it seeped into his air intakes. The pink liquid bled out unhindered as he eyed the approaching black mech.

"I want the Matrix."

Rodimus bit back the yell, taking in sharp intakes of air. "Never," he replied. "As long as my spark still pulse I will never give it to you."

The Prime Staggered to his feet, determined once more to meet the Decepticon leader head on. Placing a hand over the wound to try and stem the flow of fluids.

Kryax could hear the Autobot leader's systems struggling from where he stood. "You can't even stand, let alone fight." The Decepticon sneered. "Allow me to end your suffering."

He was right, Rodimus hated to admit. His systems were red lining as his Heads-Up Display filled with warnings. His legs no longer could support his weight, forcing him to a knee. Fans staggered to pull in cooling air to overheated systems. The Prime steeled himself. Back up was nearby, if he could just hold out until it arrives. His fizzled with the static of the others attempting to contact him with no avail. Rodimus glared at the dark mech.

"I'll die trying." His answer.

Kryax looked almost disappointed as he pulled the trigger. "Then, so be it."

Time seemed to slow as the hot plasma emerged from the barrel. Rodimus knew he had not the energy to dodge. He shuttered his optics and waited.

 _This is it,_ he thought. The air sizzled as the blast streaked across the distance.

Kryax roaring in anger caused Rodimus to reactivate his optics. The shot didn't reach its target, having been forced off course. The Prime followed Kryax' angered gaze. The Decepticon obviously infuriated for having been denied his chance to extinguish Rodimus' spark.

On the nearby ridge knelt a battle worn human, blonde hair marred with mud and blood from a head wound. Long strands catching the orange glow of the flames. Poised in hand was a large hybrid rifle, tendrils of smoke seeping from the barrel. Standing over the human was an equally scraped from fighting mecha beast. It was a cydrake, its massive bulk dwarfing the organic being. Its four red optics flared in an intimidating primal rage, energon dripping from the saber long fangs.

The human fired the rifle once more, forcing the Decepticon to distance himself away from the injured Prime. In a fluid motion as if in response to an unseen signal the cydrake crouched down, waiting only a moment. Barely long enough for the human to sling back the rifle and vaulting onto the mecha beast's shoulder as it charged down the ridge. Tension of mechanical limbs released instantly, catapulting the cydrake to a full run. Four powerful legs causing the ground to tremble under the impact of several metric tons.

The human didn't wait for the mecha beast to slow before taking hold of the fibre optic mane and repelled down the side of the beast. Dropping to the ground and rolling out of the way of massive feet, the human rushed to the Prime's aid. The cydrake let out a terrifying bellow of a roar as it lunged at the black mech. The human hoped the strength of the cydrake would distract Kryax long enough for the rest of the reinforcements to arrive.

Growing closer to Rodimus, the ground seem to drop from under the human. The Prime's injuries were far worse up close than what could be seen from the ridge. Sparks jumped and flicked around the large hole in the mech's chest as still live wires had been severed. Lines spilled a mix of energon and system coolants as it leaked from the wound, seeping into the ground below. Fans whirled and shuddered loudly. Struggling to cool down overheated components. Rodimus' imitation of breathing was ragged and raspy as he tried to draw in air to his intakes. He needed a medic, right now.

Reinforcements were not far behind, but from what the human made out from the scrambled communique, it wouldn't arrive soon enough. Having only minimal knowledge of Cybertronian repair the human went to do what could be done to help the Autobot leader. Between administering first aid and fending off the Decepticon, the human worried about failing. Shaking away her anxious thoughts the human picked up pace to be at the side of the Prime. Fluid spilling down into the soil beneath him. Dropping the rifle as the human made way to the wound, determined to at the very least stem the continuous trickle of energon.

"No." Rodimus rasped, a grey hand stopping the human's approach. Fans shuddering under the stress. The Prime collapses, his arms barely able to hold him up.

"Prime, I need to stabilize your systems until First Aid can arrive." The human said, distressed.

Rodimus took a shuddering intake of air and grimaced as the action itself proved painful. Kryax's attack had gone so deep that his auto-repair system was failing to activate. "No...Gwen...it's too late." The Prime grimaced once more. "The wound is...too severe."

Struts buckled, sending the mech to the ground, unable to hold up the battered Autobot any longer. The flame adorned mech forced onto his elbow, eliciting a shout from the immense pain. Intakes of air becoming sporadic and laboured.

"Don't give up!" Just what was the Prime saying?

Azure optics flickered as power to illuminate them began to fade. The plating around the sparking wound slowly turned the sickly lifeless grey of dead metal. "...the Matrix must be passed..." Vocalizer shorted as it too was losing power to function, leaving the mech's words broken. "...to you."

The roar of an angered cydrake cut through, drawing grey eyes towards the mecha beast's struggle with the Decepticon leader. The Primal strength and fury of the mecha beast holding against the black mech. The beast charged at the Decepticon with sharp claws poised. The cydrake had gotten a few good strikes, marring the ebony finish of Kryax's armour.

Another charge at the Decepticon, dodging blasts of laser fire as Kryax regained his fallen weapon. Beast and mech grappled. The cydrake trying to get its teeth into its opponent's neck. Animalistic growls and snarling mixed with struggling grunts and angry shouts, they continued fighting. For the time being with attention held away from the dying Prime.

Though, Gwen could see Kryax was beginning to overtake his primal opponent. If the cydrake failed, she would not be able to defend the dying prime.

"The Matrix...must...not perish with...me." Rodimus gave a shuttering cough, vocalizer flooding, and bringing Gwen's attention back to the Prime.

Fans began to grind and motors whined. What were left of the iconic flame emblazoned chest plate shifted and opened to further reveal the Matrix. Carefully and determined, the Prime removed the artifact and in his hand laid it before the human. "I...entrust to...you."

Gwen's eyes widened. "But I'm human." She said. "Surely I can't

Optics flickered once more, barely lighting. Vocal unit crackled with static. "Once...human carried the...Matrix...not chosen as Prime...charged...safe keeping..."

 _Protect the Matrix? There was no way it could work._ She tried to deny it, but even the human was aware that the nearest Autobot that could take her place, would not arrive in time. There was no other option. Before her the Matrix glowed, the light within the crystal almost beckoning to her, to convince her.

Rodimus' systems shuttered and spasm as pain raked though his battered body. The grey overtaking the mech's armour. Time was running out, accept or let the matrix die.

Tears welled in her eyes as she raised a trembling hand to the symbol of the Prime, dwarfed by the size of the artifact. It was instant, just the slightest touch of her fingers graced the gold encased jewel. Ancient power flowed into the smaller being in a rush. She felt as if she were drowning in it. It was too much.

Azure optics fade with their final light as the spark of the Prime diminished. Body turned grey and cold. His voice full of static. "Forgive this burden I leave to you."

"Rodimus." Gwen gasped. Her cheeks wet with spilt tears. She could feel the life leaving the Autobot as his spark returned to the Allspark. The body of Rodimus no longer resisting, went limp and collapsed.

A whisper on the wind was the last thing the human heard as grey eyes rolled back. Gwen faints, laying supine next to the former Prime. The Matrix having vanished from Rodimus' hand.

In the midst of the fight, the cydrake paused. Sensing a change. Cybertronic instincts drew the beast's attention to the direction of the Prime and human. Something was wrong. Abandoning its fight with the Decepticon. Neither human nor Autobot moved as the cydrake thundered to their side. Giving a minute whine when the human was unresponsive, nudging the female gently with one of its clawed hands. Its four optics flared brightly as protective coding overrode the beast's processor, giving it a single goal. Protect. Taking a protective stance over the human, saber fangs bared as the cydrake snarled. Eyeing the Decepticon leader's every move, tensing up to lunge should Kryax dare step forth.

Sensors flashed in warning. The Decepticon lunged aside as a barrage of laser fire rained down on him. Kryax grit his dental plating in a mute growl. Autobot reinforcements finally arrived, greatly outnumbering the black mech. Ultra Magnus heading the charge, shouting out orders to chase the Decepticon leader away from the Prime. Forced to distance himself from his goal, Kryax escapes the onslaught. Not before turning his rifle onto the Prime. Cydrake crouched to use its heavily armour body to take the hit.

Defensor, landing in the path, used his massive bulk as a shield instead. Relays burned as the gestalt is struck in the leg. All five components shared the pain, the shock forcing the combiner to disassemble. The Protectobots were immobile as they each filtered out the pain from their shared bond. With a shout First Aid collapsed offline, having taken the full brunt of the shot. Hotspot and Groove quickly grabbed the fallen medic. Pulling him behind a makeshift barricade, Streetwise and Blades made from debris. The four mechs did everything they could to protect their fallen teammate, the Prime, and human. The Autobots continued to bombard the Decepticon leader, fuelled on by a force drawing them to fend off Kryax with all they have.

The rest of the Decepticon army retaliated, as their leader visibly struggled under the fury of the Autobots. On his own, even Kryax could not completely defend against the onslaught of firepower. Resentment against the distraction showed on Kryax' face. Denied his prize the black mech retreated to the air, leaving the Autobots to their minor victory.

Vowing it to be short lived.

The battlefield grew silent as the Decepticons followed their leader and fled. But there was no cheering, the victory came with too much of a price. Too many lives had been lost. The Autobots gathered in silence, human soldiers picked their way through the destruction. All optics and eyes were on the grey form of Rodimus Prime. No one said anything, they did have to. The cydrake let out a mournful howl that echoed. A sad and lonely sound. All that heard it knew what it meant.

Ultra Magnus delegated duties of retrieving the injured and having them sent back to the city. The Dead were collected and names added to the list of fallen. First Aid, and the human, Gwen, were among the first to be air lifted. Sky Lynx patiently waited to shuttle wounded. His spark heavy in mourning as the body of Rodimus Prime too shared the flight.

News filtered through the ranks as walking wounded readied to return home.

Rodimus Prime was dead


	4. Chapter 2

**Seeking Solace – Ashes to Ashes**

 **Chapter 2**

" _ **The only cure for grief is action"**_

Six days...

Six tireless days since the battle that claimed the spark of Rodimus Prime. Most of the injured had been treated and repaired, leaving only the critically wounded to remain in the infirmary. It was now the evening, the city was quiet for the most part. Even the usually crowded streets lacked the bustling activity. New Iacon City was in mourning.

Second-in-command and now acting Autobot leader, Ultra Magnus was exhausted. He barely had a moment of rest, even less to mourn his friend and commander. The memorial held only two days prior and it would be a couple days more before Rodimus and the other Autobots lost are laid to rest in the Autobot mausoleum. Still drifting through the Hadeen star system, Cybertron had once called home. Rodimus would be entombed in the Veil of remembrance, beside the tomb of his predecessor.

Since Ultra Magnus had shared the news of Rodimus' death to the Earth, her colonies and outposts, and to the Galactic Alliance; a near unending pilgrimage of humans and races converged onto the Autobot city. As the week progressed the numbers of those paying respect to the Prime began to lessen. Politicians and plenipotentiaries continuously demanded conference with the city commander. Requests, Ultra Magnus had purposely been ignoring. There was far too much to do, than humouring the selfish demands revolving around three centuries' old agreements and treaties. Demands that could wait. Far too many questions about Rodimus' demise were left unanswered.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the acting Autobot leader cycled an intake of air in a tire sigh. Ultra Magnus tried clearing away the onslaught of questions and uncertainty from his processor as he continued through the corridor. One question dug in and lingered, a question he repetitively asked.

 _Where was the Matrix of Leadership?_

The uncertainty of the ancient artifacts whereabouts left many, including Ultra Magnus, concerned. No one could confirm if Kryax had taken it, reports from units that had gone to the air of the Prime all conclude the Decepticons left empty handed. Some wondered if Kryax was even after the Matrix or if his goal was to remove Rodimus Prime permanently from the resistance against the black mech. Though there are now doubts. None wanted to consider the worst; that the Matrix died with Rodimus. If it too were gone, there was no telling what that meant for their kind, Autobot or Decepticon.

Stopping before the council room door, Magnus once again tried to clear his processor. Cycling another sigh the large mech was finding it difficult to hide his exhaustion. Perhaps he'll cycle down for a short recharge once the meeting ended. Ultra Magnus once again hid that exhaustion behind a stoic mask as he pressed the door release and entered the room.

The city commander noted that he was the last to arrive. Senior officers and unit commanders congregated around the table in quiet conversation. As Ultra Magnus entered, the chatting halted and each member took to their seat. Good, perhaps this will not be an overly long meeting, Magnus thought to himself before addressing the room.

"Progress report." Said the blue and white mech, taking a seat in the chair reserved for the second in command. He could not bring himself to sit where Rodimus once did.

The Commander's chair remains empty, a reminder of what had been lost.

If anyone noticed his reluctance, no one mentioned it. Nor did anyone speak up about the city commander having been working without stop. That did not mean however that his exhaustion went unnoticed. Data pads were picked up, each filed with reports and notes from the last few days. It was Hotspot, the commander of the Protectobots that spoke first.

The Protectobot updated the progress of the rescue and recovery efforts in the small town that fell victim to the Decepticons. The town had been used to lure the Autobots into a trap. Rodimus knew it had been as trap, but he could not ignore the citizens held hostage by Kryax. None argued with the decision to go to their aid. Their compassion for life was exploited with dire consequence. The report itself bore grim news, many lives were lost whether from the initial battle or before rescue had come. Many more were injured. Dozens of homes and businesses were destroyed, crumbled and broken debris all that remained of the buildings that once stood. The town all but had been wiped off the map. Victims even now were still being pulled from the rubble.

"3246 injured and counting, 286 of those are in critical condition and transferred to hospitals, 329 are dead." Hotspot said. "Those numbers are expected to rise as the day goes on."

It was unsettling news. A reminder yet again that the Autobots failed to uphold their promise to protect the innocent. A failure that was becoming far too common since Kryax' rise to power. Media coverage and human politics were not helping matters either.

News casters have yet to stop reporting the devastation of the Decepticon attack. The news and live coverage of Rodimus' memorial had gotten much less media attention in comparison. City politicians, senators, and angered relatives of the victims demanding compensation. Conflict during the rescue and recovery as well as the reconstruction of the town was ongoing. Autobots assigned could do no more than accept the blame. Three hundred years and humans still blamed them for the actions of the Decepticons.

The room was silent for a moment as the numbers of those they could not save, sunk in. It was Silverbolt to read his report next. The Aerialbot commander having only returned that day from one of several patrols. There were still no sign of the Decepticons. The trail having gone cold near the western American cost. Patrols of Autobot flyers and EDC squadrons spanned the globe hoping to find any clue as to where the Decepticons had vanished to.

"The only other place they could have gone is off world."

"Orbital outpost and satellite scanners have not detected anything unaccountable leaving the planet," added Cosmos via vidcam. "The Decepticons are still on Earth, we just don't know where."

Ultra Magnus was not happy about that news. If Kryax did have the Matrix a believed, why hadn't he returned to Charr? Did this imply there were worse to come from the Decepticons? Perhaps the Decepticon didn't have it after all. The city commander allowed minute hope slip through. If only they were so lucky, but he would need to question the human that had been recovered with Rodimus.

The meeting continued for the next hour. Progress reports of updates and concerns within New Iacon City. Requests for construction and removal from the citizens both Cybertronian, Paradron refugees, and organic. Then there were the updates from outposts. The expansion of Titan 21 were completed. The Selena Colony on the western side of the sea of Tranquility were requesting additional security. Ultra Magnus made note to send some of the younger Autobots. Might give then something to burn off excess energy common among Cybertronic youths.

Hoist, quite proudly, reported the radio array on the north side of the valley had been completed. A much needed communication array with the hope of solving the ongoing issues solar storms created. Scattershot stopping the boisterous architect from taking over the meeting with the fine details of the construction.

While Snarl continued to fill in for the Chief Medical Officer, the Technobot commander updated First Aid's condition. Good news that visibly relieved the Protectobot commander. Quiet chuckles spread out as Hotspot tried to hide his embarrassment. A reprieve from the seriousness the meeting created. No one cast judgement on the firetruck, everyone shared the sentiment, and glad to hear the CMO was recovering. It was well welcomed news.

The Technobot medic continued on, the number of bots that can return to duty had grown. The critical patients were recovering steadily and were to remain off the roster. Some too kept off for nearly a month. Human soldiers including members of the EDC that had been injured too were recovering albeit much slowly as organic healing takes the needed time to complete. It was a miracle that there hadn't been a high number having been killed in battle. Bitter sweet information compared to the number of innocents that were not so lucky.

Then came the update the officers wanted to hear. The human that has been found unconscious next to Rodimus remained in the coma she had fallen into. Those gathered didn't hide their disappointed. It was no secret that they were concerned both for the human but more so the information about the Matrix. They all wanted the answer. Some casting glances to the other empty chair. The Sparkmasters commander would not be joining the council to give her report of the battle anytime soon. Though there was hope given as Scattershot mentions that a there were positive changes in the human's condition. Increased brain activity gave hope that the human may be recover. For now the senior officers and unit commanders were content with that news.

Many commenting if only the Sparkmaster's cydrake could speak, for the mechanical beast was the only other witness. Playful jabs at the beast's expense brought a lighter mood to the room as conversation once again picked up. Ultra Magnus, satisfied with the meeting called it to adjourn. Leaving those present to continue with their work, and preparations for the send-off to the mausoleum.

With that everyone rose from their seats and filtered out of the room. Ultra Magnus graciously waving off concerns for his wellbeing, promising to get some rest. Grimlock having surprised him the most with his concern. The volatile Dinobot commander rarely showed his softer side to other Autobots, especially with witnesses to it.

Catching the Technobot commander before he left, Magnus requested to be notified when the human awakes. Scattershot acknowledge the request with an affirmative. No other concerns, Ultra Magnus followed the others from the council room, saying farewell to the few that lingered. He made his was down the corridor to his quarters. Nothing else needed his attention as the city commander went to take some much needed rest. Setting his internal clock to make it a short recharge, ready to wake at a moment's notice should something arise.

* * *

It was dark, nothing to illuminate the space beyond the red glow of optics spread out in the cavern. The Decepticons were taking shelter within the remains of a collapsed volcano. Recent flows of lava having long since cooled. The cavern managed to retain its structural shape even as lava had seeped into it, covering what remains of what looked to be computer equipment. None of the Decepticons cared how or when the collapse happened. Yet to a few among the group the remnants of computers and what appear to be the bridge of a shuttle, clearly Cybertronian in design, looked familiar.

There were no jovial conversation. The chatting present was a quiet mutter among groups. Glances were risked towards the infuriated Decepticon leader. The vast majority of the group kept their distance, but the cavern did not give much space. Fearing Kryax may take his fury out on any of them. Much to their relief their leader seemed to keep himself in check.

It had been days since the attack on that human settlement. Rumour spread that the Prime had been killed. Kryax seemed certain about it. Without their Prime, the Autobots morale would be broken. Definitely a positive for the Decepticons efforts against their eon old enemy. Yet the Decepticon leader was not in a pleased mood. The black has not become any less mysterious since the day he took command of the Decepticon army. No one, but the second and third in command were privy to Kryax' obsession over the Autobot artifact. Even they did not know his true intentions.

Kryax' violet optics blazed brightly in bridled anger. The two senior officers standing either side, as the black mech brooded while sitting on a chair having remained untouched. Both officers stood patiently and obediently before their leader.

"Why worry so much?" Spoke the sinister mech to Kryax' left. A flyer, Third-in-command and Air Commander. "Rodimus Prime clearly would not have survive and the Matrix died with him."

Big mistake. Kryax let go of his hold on his anger. Abruptly rising to his feet, forcing the Air Commander to step back quickly. Terror flitting across his features, fearing that he will meet his demise. The quiet muttering halted as the Decepticons froze in fear of their angered leader.

"I would know if the Matrix had expired!" Kryax yelled.

No, the Matrix still existed. The black mech could sense it. Who was it given to however, was the question.

"Does that mean Rodimus still lives?" Spoke an unidentified mech, hiding amongst the others. Not wishing to have Kryax' anger turned onto him.

"The Prime is very much dead." Assured the Decepticon leader, but did not explain further.

Kryax let his anger simmer as he began filing in his mind a list of Autobots that may now carry the Matrix. It was possible the black mech admitted that the Prime still functioned when Autobots reinforcements had arrived. Anyone of them may have it. Surely it had not been that flesh creature. Kryax was disgusted by that thought, no, that would be quite unlikely.

The Decepticons dared not move or speak which Kryax thought in silence. The Air commander relieved that he had been spared the wrath of their leader. The tension broke with the sharp snap of a figurative whip cracking. Kryax addressed the Decepticons.

"Bring me the Matrix bearer."

* * *

The air smelled overly sterilised with an underlying hint of a metallic scent. Constant hum and periodic beeps of medical equipment kept the suffocating silence hospitals are known for, at bay. The massive bulk of the Dinobot medic made nary a sound as he quietly went about his work. Running tests and diagnosing scans of the few injured that remained in the infirmary. Scattershot assisted where he could as they filled in for the Chief Medical Officer.

First Air, though confined to berth, directed and supplied instruction. Having to be repetitively reminded that he was a patient and not on actively duty. Leave it to Ratchet's best pupil to work while bedridden. The Protectobot resigned to recharge when Snarl threatened, rather excitedly the ambulance noted, to remove the Protectobot's vocalizer and weld him to the berth. Lifeline, who had been passing by offered to hold the CMO down. The femme elicited laughter from other two as first Aid, as much as he could, look affronted. With a wink Lifeline left the med bay for the evening.

The two medics kept the mood lighthearted as they joked about the ghost of Ratchet appearing when patients become difficult. Light laughter momentarily filled the silence. A joyful sound. One that had been on short supply over the past week. When the silence returned it was a comfortable atmosphere. As the CMO rested, the Dinobot and Technobot went back to logging medical data and checking test results. Occasionally comparing notes with human and Nebulon medics that would throughout the day travel to and from the adjacent infirmary set up for the more organic patients.

Doctors and the occasional nurse had to cautiously skirt by the slumbering bulk of the cydrake that made camp at the door that separates the two hospitals. The mecha beast paid no attention to any of the humans or Nebulons that passed by. Lay obediently, waiting for someone to step through the door. The door itself was more than large enough to allow the cydrake through as it allow for Autobot medics to cross into the other infirmary to attend to patients.

Within the quiet hours of the evening came subtle movement as muscles twitch. Slowly one finger and then another slowly moved. Eye lids still shut did not hide the minute movement of the eyes beneath. Slowly grey eyes peeked through. Pupils expand and contract under the florescent lighting. Monitoring machines beeped as vitals were displayed. The hiss of the oxygen pump adding to the soft cacophony of sounds. Weight on one hand drew tired eyes to see the sleeping form of a blonde woman. Seated in a chair pitched forward with her head resting on one arm. A freed arm reaching to and held in a light grip a bandaged hand. Fingers twitched and ached slightly as they tried to move.

Fingers curled and wrist twisting as it gripped the sleeping woman's hand, holding as tight as bandages allow. Having been disturbed by the movement, the sleeping woman awoke. Her head lifted slowly, blonde hair falling into her face.

Blue eyes met grey ones.

"Hi." the unused voice croaked.

* * *

New Iacon City - the new name for Autobot city. In the 3 centuries since its construction has expanded in the valley becoming a small piece of Cybertron on Earth. Officially declared Cybertronian soil as a gift of friendship and to be a place for the refugees of Cybertron's destruction can call home.


	5. Chapter 3

**Seeking Solace – Ashes to Ashes**

 **Chapter 3**

" _ **What makes or breaks us, ultimately is our attitude towards the things we cannot control"**_

Ultra Magnus entered the med bay. Against the concerns and objections of the infirmary staff, regarding the human being moved so soon, Gwen had been transferred to the Autobot med bay. Making it easier for the Autobot medical team to monitor her condition. The city commander was taken back in subtle surprise once he settled his optics upon the human. Seated in a basic wheelchair, placed in the centre of the medical birth was the Sparkmaster commander. Ultra Magnus could not remember a time seeing the human looking so frail. His spark ached in sympathy; perhaps it was best to wait.

Gwen looked up as the Autobot second-in-command entered, exhaustion clear on her face. Barely hiding how much she willed herself to remain conscious. The Sparkmasters sub commander, Eclipse stood close to the berth, concerned for her sister. Tired dark grey eyes met azure optics.

"Magnus." She greeted. Her voice quiet.

Ultra Magnus nodded in return. He could not trust his vocalizer to function without betraying his surprise. Uncertain if he could even ask what he must, questioning his decision to not wait for the human to fully recover.

The human glanced around the med bay, the majority of the visible medical berths were empty save for the resting form of the Chief Medical Officer, and the massive forms of Broadside and Sludge. Confusion slipped in among the exhaustion. The remaining medical officers were before her, Snarl taking scans and Scattershot recording the results. None of the nursing staff could be seen. No concern for watching over the remaining wounded were apparent.

Yet Ultra Magnus arrived alone.

"Where's Rodimus?"

The expressions on the others faces changed in a multitude of reactions and emotion. Surprise, pain, sorrow and uncertainty. Ultra Magnus too could not keep his expression from shifting. It seemed none had been prepared for that question. The blonde woman's expression shifted from confusion to concern; fear tinting the edges of the look in her eyes.

"Sol..." Eclipse tried to speak. Her vocalizer crackled with static, unable to say more. Looking away to hide a pained expression.

Realisation began to dawn. Searching the faces of the others for any other answer. Her eyes pleading that what she thought could not be true.

"Rodimus Prime had fallen in battle." Ultra Magnus too did not wish his words to be true.

Pale as she already were, colour drained from Gwen's face. Her eyes glistened as tears built up. A quiet sob escaped her lips.

"No..." she whispered.

"Gwendolynn," Magnus began. "I am aware that it may be too much to ask so soon, as you are recovering."

The human looked to him with despair and defeat in her eyes. Her silence prompting the large mech to continue.

"Do you know what became of the Matrix?"

Confusion returned, giving a reprieve from her mournful expression. Then one in deep thought as the human recalled the events of the battle. Then an expression Ultra Magnus could not immediately identify. As if the human could not decide on an emotion. Confusion, anger, concern and panic seem to appear at once.

"I don't know," was the quiet reply. "I can't remember."

"What do you remember?" Scattershot asked.

Gwen thought for a moment. "I remember firing at Kryax, and Turbine acting as a distraction; while I went to Rodimus." A sob escaped as she mentally relived that moment, her face twisted in horror. "He was badly wounded, losing so much energon."

"He was dying, I wanted to help," she continued. "I tried to help...I..." The woman's breathing shuddered, fighting to get her emotions under control. She could not recall beyond seeing the Prime's wounds, nor how the battle had come to an end. Everything was black. "I can't remember anything."

Bent forward in the wheelchair, Gwen cried into her hands. _I failed._

Ultra Magnus almost regret having asked the human to remember the events of the battle. Having not meant to cause distress as a nightmare replayed in her mind. Snarl and Scattershot stood helpless as even after centuries of being around humans they still did not know what to do. Eclipse cupped a hand behind Gwen, the size difference making it difficult to give comfort beyond that simple gesture.

It was quiet for a while as Gwen was allowed to cry. Soon the muted sobbing ebbed away as the woman composed herself. Her breathing shuddered.

"So." Her voice croaked. Her face wet with spilt tears she cleared her throat. "So no one knows what happened."

"Unfortunately reinforcements arrived too late," Ultra Magnus confessed. "I am afraid I had hoped once you awoke, you would been able to fill in the gaps in our Intel."

"You mean the whereabouts of the Matrix."

"Yes."

Once again confusion graced the human's face. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"You have been in a coma for almost a week." Eclipse answered, removing her hand from behind Gwen. Standing to her full height.

"But..." Gwen was a loss for words.

She knew she had been wounded during the battle. Superficial wounds at the most. Her transtector having received the most damage, forcing her to abandon it. The lost memories from after going to Rodimus Prime's aid confused her. What had happened?

Gwen broke her own train of thought as she caught Eclipse's expression. Curiosity got the better of her when her sister attempted to hide it. "What aren't you telling me?"

Again uneasiness filled the room. The quick glances between the two medics and Ultra Magnus' uncharacteristic silence rose her suspicion. Gwen didn't know whether to be concerned or annoyed that no one seemed to want to answer her.

"Someone better talk." She gave a pointed look to the teal coloured femme, who avoided it. "Jennicka..."

Eclipse cycled a sigh of air.

"When we brought you back to New Iacon, your heart had stopped." The femme said. Her voice grew quiet. "You died on route."

That she wasn't expecting. "What?"

"Once Sky lynx had landed you were immediately rushed into the infirmary with the attempt of reviving you." Scattershot spoke up. It was how he spoke that gave the impression there was something else, something he was hesitating to elaborate.

"But..?" Gwen Prompt.

"They couldn't do anything." Eclipse's voice wavered. "A power surge went through the infirmary and knocked out all the equipment; by the time they were to have it sorted out...it would have been too late."

Gwen's surprised expression was to be expected. It quickly gave way to confusion as clearly she was in fact among the living. "Then...how am I alive?"

"We not know," said Snarl. "Heart start all on it own."

"What caused the surge?"

"The energy spike that knocked out the equipment had affected a large area around the infirmary." Scattershot taking over the explaining from the Dinobot whose explanatory vocabulary was limited. "Our scans showed that you were within the epicentre."

Pieces clicked together. Blanks filling in as she finally understood why Ultra Magnus questioned her.

"The Matrix." It wasn't a question. "You think it might have caused it."

"Once we had you stable, your body showed signs of undue stress yet with no visible outside cause." Scattershot said. "You had remained in a coma since then."

"Is it even possible that I might have it?" Gwen asked. "I'm human."

Ultra Magnus vented a sigh. "We do not know."

"Is there any way we can know for sure?"

"The power surge was the only clue we had." Scattershot answered. "Scans and tests have all come back negative for the Matrix' energy signature."

"It's possible then that my heart starting and the power surge was coincidence" the blonde woman questioned. "I may not even have the Matrix at all."

"Yes." Answered the Technobot commander.

Gwen remained silent, trying to get her head around the idea that she may have been given the Autobot relic. Still unable to remember those last moments of the battle. The last moments with Rodimus Prime. All she received were more questions than answers.

Eclipse spoke up. "Let's say she does have the Matrix, does that mean she is a Prime?"

The question earned a panic look from the human. The thought having not crossed her mind. Fortunately for her it was a question the city commander could answer.

"Not all who carry the Matrix becomes Prime," Ultra Magnus explained, having personally experienced firsthand. "Traditionally those that carry it lead the Autobots in place of a Prime or until one is chosen."

That didn't seem to help. The human looking helpless at the idea of her being the next Autobot leader.

"We..." Gwen swallowed and tried again to speak, her voice wavered slightly. "We don't know for sure that I even have it."

"Affirmative." Said Magnus.

Snarl became thoughtful, trying to pull and old memory from his processor. "Me remember, him, Ratchet, say him, Optimus Prime gave Matrix to a human." Said the Dinobot. "To hide it from Decepticons."

Neither Ultra Magnus nor Scattershot could confirm the Dinobot's words. This clearly had been before they arrived, Scattershot especially as he never known Ratchet.

"Other Autobots not know human have Matrix." Snarl continued, "Matrix become energy and merged with him; caused trouble before him, Optimus, took Matrix back."

"Buster Witwicky." Ultra Magnus having recalled reading a data file regarding that incident.

From what he could remember from the file, the city commander explained that not long after the Autobots and Decepticons had awoke on Earth, the Decepticons invaded the Mount St Hilary base; capturing Optimus Prime. Megatron had been after the Matrix to create new Decepticons, having dismantled the Prime in the process. Buster, who had been with the group of Autobots returning to base and being so much smaller than the Autobots, sneaked inside. He had found Optimus in the sorry state Megatron left the Autobot leader in.

In desperation Optimus charged the boy with protecting the ancient relic. After merging with the human the Matrix has become undetectable. The file mentioning that Buster had moments when he could not control the Matrix' energy.

"It would explain the power surge." Scattershot said thoughtfully. "Restarting Gwen's heart may have been a defence mechanism within the Matrix to protect itself."

"What happens now?" Gwen asked, still unable to believe the idea she may have the Matrix of Leadership. "How can we know for sure I was given the Matrix?"

No one answered. Unfortunately anyone that had experience with the Matrix and how it affects organic life had been lost to the wars over the centuries. Ultra Magnus particularly was unsure if the human indeed did have the relic and if the need rose, how they would separate it from her.

For the moment there was very little they could do.

"Let's leave things as they are for now." The city commander said having caught the human fail to hide a yawn. Her exhaustion further evident having let down her guard, or perhaps she could no longer hide it.

Until it was confirmed that the Matrix has been passed, Magnus felt it best to assume the Decepticons had it in their possession. Unable to predict Kryax' motives or reasoning behind his desire for the symbol of the Primes, they should prepare for the worse. Whatever that may come to be.

"Get some rest," Magnus said to Gwen. "Should you remember anything else from the battle; report it to me at once."

Gwen nodded. Caught in another yawn.

With that Ultra Magnus nodded to the others before exiting the med bay. Leaving the medics to do final scans and test on the human before transferring her to a more human accommodating medical berth. Eclipse remaining to be with her sister. For the city commander there were far too much to do, his own rest will be put off as long as he is physically able.

* * *

It was dawn on the second day since Gwen awoke. The sun just reaching about the mountain peaks of the valley. A mix of lavender and blue as clouds tinges with orange and pinks dotted the sky. New Iacon city sparkled in the early morning light. A soft breeze caressed the buildings, cool from the night before slowly warming in the sunlight. Bringing with it the scent of wild flowers blooming in the valley.

The near sleepless city already bustling in the early hour. Traffic filling the streets. Yet even with the morning activity, the city was quiet. An unnatural silence hung in the air.

A break in the clouds drew a strong beam of the rising sunlight upon the air strip. Primed ready for takeoff, a subtle hum of the engines as they warmed up. The tarmac was abnormally crowded with citizens of the city. Quietly watching as one by one the shuttle was loaded with its mournful cargo. Massive caskets in the terms of the smaller organic citizens, draped with the Earth-Cybertron flags. Carried respectively by other Autobots.

There was no ceremony, no intention to become such a spectacle. An honour and an unfortunate task given to those carrying the fallen onto the shuttle. Many of the casket bearers will be remaining on board the shuttle for the journey to lay friends and comrades to their eternal rest. While others remain, continuing the search for the Decepticons and preparing for whatever may come.

Overseeing the loading of the shuttle across from the crowd stood ultra Magnus, Star Saber, and Victory Leo, quietly conversing. Ultra Magnus would be accompanying the crew to the mausoleum. In his stead he leave Victory Leo as acting city commander. The three commanders briefed each other flight plans, Star Saber captaining the shuttle, and preparing the acting city commander for the headache of overseeing a populous.

The quiet murmur of the crowd paying respect to the fallen, died down as the familiar bugle played out by a lone trumpet. A slow melody, one giving the impression that the brass horn too mourned the dead. Not a soul spoke. Tears freely fell, metallic faces fought to maintain stoic expressions, some often unable to hide sorrowful emotions. Perhaps a blessing that Cybertronians could not physically cry as organics could, and yet a curse for they could not truly express the pain of losing their friends.

A bag pipe now joined the trumpet, as the last of the caskets were load onto the shuttle. All eyes on the very last casket, carried by six unit commanders. Followed by many others as escort.

Rodimus Prime, the last to be place aboard giving his troops under his command priority. The first to be laid to rest.

"Looks to be your cue," Victory Leo said. "I'll make sure the city is still standing when you return."

"Is that from Kryax or an antsy Sparkmaster without her transtector?" The city commander's attempt as light humour drew chuckles from the other two.

"Don't worry, Magnus," Star Saber's jovial reply. "I'll have you back in five planet rotations, given solar storms."

"Save travel." Victory Leo bid the two farewell.

Ultra Magnus fell into step with the escorts of the final casket, following the Prime on board. Star Saber sharing a final bit of humour with his fellow commander as he too followed behind. With a silent signal the low hum of primed engines roared to life. The last of the Prime's escorts exit the shuttle remaining behind.

The shuttle bay door rose to seal off the cargo hold. The crowd quickly dispersing and soon enough it was as if it had not been there. A few remained a safe distance as the shuttle slowly began its way down the air strip. A squadron of flyers and EDC jets joined the shuttle as it rose up into the sky, heading for the outer atmosphere. The escort stayed with the shuttle until they could fly no higher. Pulling away returning to the City, leaving the shuttle to itself for the rest of the journey out of the Solar system.

* * *

Along the large windows facing the runways were dotted by those who didn't join the crowd outside. Farthest window, sitting in the shade of a nearby tower, Gwen watched the procession. Though having had two days of rest the Sparkmaster commander continued to look exhausted. It would be a while yet until she is cleared for active duty.

Bound to wheelchair, the blonde woman distanced herself. Given temporary leave from the med bay, with hope to help with her mood. It was no secret that she disliked remaining hospitalised. Sitting among the small crowd staring out at the space port view windows, Gwen watched as one by one the fallen Autobots were placed aboard the shuttle. Her heart clenched in guilt as she could see the casket carrying the body of Rodimus Prime. She never looked away even for a moment. She stays as the shuttle takes off, not moving until Jennicka, in a rare moment being without her transtector while wearing her exosuit, joined the other woman.

"Here you are." Said the younger blonde woman.

Gwen barely made a noise in acknowledgement. Jennicka sighing in defeat.

"Every time you're forced to use your chair you're like this," Jennicka complained. "It's not the end of the world you know."

"That's debatable."

Jennicka rolled her eyes. Grabbing the push handles of the wheelchair she decided enough was enough. Receiving no complaint from her elder sister.

"Alright, let's go to the barracks then."

"Sure." Gwen responded. Allowing her sister to push the chair along the hallways. Still haven't recovered much of her strength. There had yet to be anything else she could recall from the previous battle.

The two remained in silence as they made their way through the fortress. Occasionally greeting Autobots and other residents passing by. Reaching the Sparkmaster barracks Gwen's mood had lightened. Unable to hold back a small smile as she was warmly welcomed by the rest of her team. Massive forms of the other Sparkmasters greeted her. All happy to see their commander out and about, all of them having been worried for her. The size difference reminding Gwen why she disliked being separated from her transtector, which still had yet to be fully repaired.

The barracks filled with laughter and conversation, creating a much needed jovial mood. The still recovering Sparkmaster commander all but forgetting her exhaustion. Admitting to herself that her sister had been right to give her a change in atmosphere. This was a dose of medicine she needed. Spending a time with friends.

But it was short lived. Only a few hours after being back with her team, Gwen's mood soured. Klaxons rang through the base, a call to arms.

The Decepticons have come out of hiding, once again drawing the Autobots to war.

The Sparkmasters reacted immediately to the roll call, only to hesitate. Realising one of them would be left behind. Their unit commander would not be joining them.

"Give them Hell." Gwen said. Sitting straight in her chair turning it to face the others. "If you can't return in one piece, at least come back alive."

"Sparkmasters move out." Jennicka ordered, taking command in her sister's place.

The sub commander quickly merged with her transtector. Transforming from vehicle mode. Standing upright, chest plating shifting to cover what would have been the spark chamber of a Cybertronian. The heavy plating housing and shielding the form of the Sparkmaster.

"Get some rest." Eclipse said to Gwen before following the others.

"Right, sure." Gwen drawled. Resting was all she has been doing.

Left to herself, Gwen was uneasy, anxious. She wasn't concerned for her team, they would take care of themselves and each other. Something within her wanting to join the others, to be there meeting Kryax head on. She glared into the empty space as a single thought rose from deep within her mind. She was not sure if it were her own or something else. One thing was for sure.

She should be going.


	6. Chapter 4

**Seeking Solace – Ashes to Ashes**

 **Chapter Four**

" _ **You don't have to have it all figured out, to move forward."**_

Debris was expelled in all directions as the ground erupted with flame and burning rock. Everything shook with the concussive force as explosions split and cracked the concrete and asphalt. Fires smouldered and smoke billowed. The air a haze of noxious fumes, visibility reduced to only a few metres.

Ignoring the instruction of the responding Autobots and Earth Defence Command forces, a small two person news crew risk their safety for the sake of exclusive coverage. Civilians and plant employees, those that could, have already evacuated. The reporter and camera crewman were becoming a distraction on the battlefield. Shooed from one dangerous area they merely moved to another, getting as much of the scene to the public. The enticement of the live feed reporting becoming much greater than reaching safety.

"As you can see, the Decepticons have the power plant completely under siege." The reporter's voice mixing into the cacophony of gunfire and explosives. She fought with her own instinctual fight or flight as she kept her expression devoid of fear.

Another explosion, closer to the two person crew. The ground erupting around them. Dust choking the air, small stones and pebbles rained down as gravity took hold pulling the expelled rubble back down. The live footage shook with the camera. The picture unstable as it cut in and out. It grew dark with dust and smoke. A large shadow loomed over the two humans.

As the footage continued to record, viewers at home could only sit in suspense as the camera panned upward. The frame engulfed with the massive form of a blue optic Cybertronian. An Autobot using himself to shield the insubordinate and stubborn news crew, putting himself between them and the battle. Wings splayed acting as a blockade from the flying debris as best as they could. His unamused expression, tinged with minute pain, glared down at the two sheltering beneath him. Blue optics blazing brightly with bridled anger.

"For the last time get the frag out of here." He shouted.

His attention drew to the left sharply. "Watch out!"

Barely had his warning came as a barrage of laser fire showered down around them. The loan Autobot howled in pain, again using himself as a protective shield taking the brunt of the attack. Forced to his hands and knees as his armour is pierced by the onslaught. His wings all but torn apart. Optics white from the bombardment of data to his processor from pain receptors. Energon rushed from severed fuel lines.

The camera doesn't stop recording, even as Cybertronian blood rained down. The reporter yelling to the cameraman not to stop filming. Horror expressed upon his face as he witnessed it all, barely able to continue holding the heavy camera as shock over took his body. The microphone nearly shorts out from the reporter's shrill scream as more massive shadows in the dust and smoke appeared.

They were surrounded.

"Get him to a medic!" shouted one of the massive forms.

"No, Retrospin!" came a femme's cry above the noise, being held back from rushing to the fallen Autobot's side.

"Get the humans out of here!" shouted another.

The injured Autobot is helped to his feet, two of his teammates supporting his weight. Retrospin was barely conscious, screaming in pain with every movement. Sensitive wings ever more so as sensors and receptors burned from the heavy damage. Taken off the battlefield and to safety. His optics flickered with a dim light as the Autobot quickly was losing power, slipping in and out of consciousness.

The humans forcefully removed from the scene, their complaints ignored. The camera became another casualty of the battle as it clattered to the ground. Parts and pieces scattered from impact and crushed underfoot.

The cacophony of thunder echoed around the concrete buildings. The crack of explosive forces reducing pavement and structures to rubble. Electric generators buzzed with audio hum before erupting in a series of magnetic pulses. Temporarily disabling those unfortunate to be within the pulse range. Optics and heads up displays going dark leaving both Autobot and Decepticons blind. Those closest to the source were knocked unconscious momentarily.

The power electric plant was the unlucky target of a small contingent of Decepticons. Given free rein to do as they liked. Their actions erratic and without reason. The number of energon cubes too few in number to have been a supply raid. None could guess what it was they were after.

Through the haze of smoke and dust, violet optics blazed, scanning the battle below. Visibility was non-existent, yet those optics were unhindered. A waste of energy, came a thought. Not even worth the effort, was another. Criticizing thoughts ran through, describing the scene. Boring; could be the word best to describe it all. Uneventful, also would suffice. There was not even a thrill from the chaos.

Not even the lust for destruction was worth the attention of the Decepticon leader. Nor did it require Kryax to step away from his spot upon the roof. Searching the Autobots that came to the aid of the insignificant organics.

Beside him, the Decepticon air commander could see that Kryax was not pleased. Fractus too had not been impressed with the confrontation. It could not be helped, he reasoned. After all the goal was to only lure the Autobots, to thin out their forces. It was clear what his master was searching for was not present.

The contingent of Autobots that had responded consisted of mostly foot soldiers, subgroups and very few officers. The most noticeable was the lack of the Autobots current leader. There was not much of a surprised that Kryax had not found what he was after. It was becoming apparent that much more would be needed to draw out the one whom possessed the Autobots most coveted artifact.

Kryax turns away from the fighting, his expression dark, all but devoid of emotion. Clouds of smoke drifted across the roof, dancing around each step he made. The thunderous roars of heavy artillery and concussive blasts all around.

"It seems further thinning of their ranks will be needed."

"Allow me to lead the next attack." Fractus said.

The black mech paused only a moment, barely acknowledging the request by the crimson flyer before continuing. Without a word to the army below, Kryax and Fractus abandoned the fight. Leaving the still fighting Decepticons to their fate. Neither caring for the outcome. The power plant had served its purpose. The Decepticons were one their own.

* * *

There was no sense to it.

Actions were sporadic, random, without apparent motive. The recent behaviour of the Decepticons were baffling. A stark contrast compared to previous encounters. There seemed to be not a single consecutive pattern to the attacks over the past days.

The acting city commander was at a loss.

Autobot ranks were being spread thin. The number of injured rose and those able to respond became fewer and fewer. Leaving many to go without rest before once again facing the Decepticon forces. It was a miracle there hadn't been much in the way of casualties beyond minor to moderate injury. Even human casualties had been significantly low. A grace of Primus that the injuries were not severe enough for the loss of life, the most critical were believed to fully recover in a few months' time.

There was solace in that at the very least.

Victory Leo had been unable to predict the Decepticons next move or what Kryax was planning. Units and teams were split up as individual members recovered. They needed reinforcements, desperately.

Communications had already received transmission contact from Star Saber. The shuttle that had left for the mausoleum had just entered the Sol system. Though good news, it would still be several days before they would arrive, adding abled fighters to a near depleted force.

Victory Leo's back was to the wall. All he could do was hope the Autobots could hold out. Even contemplating allowing those removed from duty for recovery to join the battles. The black and gold mech shook the thoughts from his mind. No, they could not risk losing more Autobots.

Having recently denied the Sparkmaster commander her request to return to active duty, he could not grant permission to others. The acting city commander was impressed by the human's recovery, almost admired it. Praying the recovery of all the injured to be just as quickly.

The human, having regained most of her strength, doing all she could to hide any remaining strain. The braces that allow her to walk having been fully repaired, the human was no longer held back. Having spent the past day pestering Victory Leo. Having yet to be cleared for active duty. An action Victory Leo and First Aid had been reluctant to do.

His thoughts were interrupted as his communication line demanded his attention. It was a report from comms, another attack by the Decepticons. No time to call together a briefing, Victory Leo ordered for a call to arms, for those able and could be spared. Exiting the war room, the acting commander headed for the courtyard. The hallways and corridors rand with the cry of the klaxons.

This time he would be joining the responding contingent.

* * *

The ground shook with each step the two gestalts took. Superion struggled to hold off the chaotic form of Menasor. The Stunticon combiner had always been unstable, with components fighting to be the dominant mind. Made more so now that both Stunticons and Combaticons had lost members over the centuries. Forced to combine leaving both resulting gestalts to be unstable and unpredictable and a clash of minds fought with themselves. The instability making them no less dangerous than before.

Clouds of coarse sand drifted with each step of the giants. The storming sunset casting a dark ominous crimson light. The winds picking up the sand adding to the decreasing visibility.

The Autobots giving their all to push back the Decepticons from the mining camp. Those that could be spared assisted with the evacuation of the crewmen. Victory Leo oversaw but could not keep his optics off the horizon. The pressure mounted as time counted down. The sky was being swallowed by a wall of tan and copper clouds. The wind growing in speed as it grew ever closer. With an ominous howl of the wind loomed the approaching sandstorm.

The mining camp, having sustained damage in the initial attack, would not survive the full brutality of the oncoming storm. The integrity of the shelters greatly compromised. Already the high wind kicking up the sand. Organics and Cybertronians would soon find themselves sandblasted. The worst of it yet to be upon them.

Abrasive sand can easily render Cybertronians blind as sensitive optics become scratched. Sensitive wiring aggravated by tiny grains of silicate as they slip through armour panels. Plating could quickly stripped of paint, sensitive sensors burning from the assault. The real danger comes from sand getting into gears and joints. Fighting in sandy environments ran the risk of seizing, the risk is doubled if not tripled when caught in a sandstorm unsheltered.

The humans would not fare any better under the onslaught. High winds could be capable of stripping flesh as the jagged crystalline grains of sand bombarded uncovered skin. Breathing too would be restricted as the air fills with swirling dust and sand.

Once the storms full wrath is brought upon the still progressing battle, it would be to no one's favour. Evacuation of the camp taking priority as the Decepticons are held back. Secondary shelter from the storm made from and structure remaining. With luck it would at the very least hold back the worst of the storm.

As the danger grew by the minute, Victory Leo still had been unable to discern the intention of the attack. The mine was not producing anything that would be of use to the Decepticons, metal ore only the humans had placed value on. The noticeable lack of presence of Kryax rose suspicion, as well as concern. Having lost sight of the black mech not long after the confrontation began hours ago. The acting city commander's attention was torn between searching for the Decepticon leader and watching the approaching storm. Directing those under his command as well as coordinating with EDC members taking up much of the black and gold mech's focus.

Fractus and a squadron of flyers razed the ground with a barrage of laser and missile fire. Raining down as they flew over the battlefield, forcing Victory Leo to shield himself from both blasts and the onslaught of the damaging sand. Before he could return fire, he stopped. All but frozen in place. His face a mix of shock and dread as his comm. line once again came to life, demand his attention with urgency.

A string of curses carried away on the wind, all but drowned out by the wind and laser fire. Sudden realisation of the Decepticons recent actions came to light. Finally an understanding for the forceful thinning of all the ranks. Including the disinterest of the Kryax. Victory Leo could no nothing but stare into the leading edge of the sandstorm as he received the urgent report.

New Iacon City was under attack. Kryax was leading the assault.

Reinforcements would not arrive in time to defend the city. Victory Leo could only come to a single conclusion. The random attacks were all a diversion, to draw out the Autobots. The acting commander cursed once more for not having figured it out sooner. Cursed ever more knowing the city was severely shorthanded of fully active Autobots. Attacking the Autobot city directly meant only one thing, Kryax was looking for something, or perhaps for someone. It was a scenario Ultra Magnus considered a possibility, one Victory Leo had hope would not become a reality while the Autobots ranks were in such disarray. The process of luring out the Autobots in such manner would by all logic be all for one reason. For Kryax was not a mech who would waste time or energy to put on a display of power. Since his rise to command he already had the Autobots backed against a wall. No, these actions could mean one thing.

Kryax was looking for the Matrix.


End file.
